How To Taint A Pure Soul
by Ancient Shadow Dragon-Wolf
Summary: The yami told all of the hikari to come to Ryou's house. They were in for a special surprise when they slept over. In the morning, something changed. Something changed within them that would never leave nor fade. It is something the yami have caused within the hikari. Is it for the better or the worse?
1. CHAPTER ONE: A MEETING AT RYOU'S HOUSE

**A/N: Alright, this is something I had thought about. I had a little help with some things from a good friend known as Trol-Kaykasguy. He helped me figure out a few things as did my best friend Spirit. Spirit always helps me with these stories. This is mainly yami/hikari shippings and Puppyshipping. Anyways, enough with my notes. Onto the story we go!**

**Disclaimer: I nor Spirit do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or the Abridged Series nor any of their characters.**

**We only own our OC's.**

**Spirit's OC's are Akane, Temara, Terra, Cleo, and Spirit.**

**My OC's are Rakknar, Night, Ash, Katon, and Kain.**

**How To Taint A Pure Soul **

**CHAPTER ONE: A MEETING AT RYOU'S APARTMENT **

Ryou had a feeling something was going to happen today. He had gotten up, did his usual stuff. You know, morning routines and all. He went to the kitchen he had to make some tea. He wondered why he still had this feeling. Maybe the spirit would tell him something.

"_**Bakura, do you know why I'm getting this feeling something is going to happen today?" **_Ryou hesitantly asked his darker half.

"_**No, how the bloody hell am I supposed to know?" **_Bakura asked.

"_**Umm, I'm not sure. I-I just thought you might know if something was wrong." **_Ryou replied sheepishly.

"_**Uh, nothing's wrong hikari. Go back to whatever you're doing." **_Bakura replied, making sure he didn't reveal anything. _**"Oh, and hikari… Marik will be coming over in a little while. He'll be bringing Malik." **_

Ryou stiffened upon hearing that Malik would be here in a little bit. He visibly shuddered at thinking of what that blonde haired psychopath would want from his yami or from him.

"_**Is there anything else I should know?" **_Ryou asked.

"_**No, nothing at all." **_Bakura replied nonchalantly which meant something was up since Ryou knew how his yami was.

Ryou wasn't all that sure that it wasn't just nothing. He knew his yami was up to something. He wondered what it could be.

After a while, Ryou heard a knock at the door. He reluctantly went to go see who it was. He knew who it would be, but he hoped it would be Marik first instead of who he dreaded it would be. He reached for the doorknob. He opened it, and was greeted by the sight of the younger of the two blondes. Ryou let out a little sound of relief upon seeing him.

"Hi, Marik." Ryou said.

"Hey, Ryou." Marik said as he came into his best friend's apartment.

"Are you the first to arrive?" Ryou asked.

"Yeah, the others shouldn't be too far behind me." Marik replied casually as he sat down.

"Everyone's coming?" Ryou asked, happy because he would be able to see his girlfriend.

"Yeah.." Marik replied simply.

The others soon came. Ryou let them in. he hugged Temara when he had seen her. He sat with her. Yugi and Terra sat with each other. The two tomb keepers were sitting together. Night sat near Terra and Temara.

"Is that everyone?" Ryou asked.

"No, two more." Terra replied.

And in came Kaiba and Joey. The two sat down with the others.

"Hey Joey." Yugi said to his friend.

"Hi, Yugi." The blonde teen replied to him.

"Does anyone know why we're here?" Terra asked.

"I don't know. Bakura just said some people were coming here. I just assumed it was you guys." Ryou replied.

"Well, we're here. Now what?" Marik asked.

The spirits from their Millennium Items came out. They were merely spirits, but the hikari could see them. They weren't sure if Joey and Kaiba could see them too. If they were, it would be hard to tell. They had opened up a mind link that was connected to everyone.

"_**Well, you wanted to know didn't you?"**_ Malik asked with a smirk.

"_**Can you tell us why you told us all to come to Ryou's house?"**_ Kain asked.

"_**Yeah, I guess we can."**_ Katon replied to her hikari.

"_**It is simple, hikari. We have gathered you to start something."**_ Rakknar told them all which included the other two since Kaiba was a sort of addition to the yami group but not exactly a yami.

"_**Then tell us."**_ Night said calmly though wondering what their yami wanted them all here for.

"_**In due time."**_ Rakknar told her with a small smirk crossing his lips. _**"What I said before is true. We are to start something with you this night. We can't exactly give you specifics. It's better if it were a surprise."**_

"_**So, what you're saying is you can't tell us anything?"**_ Night asked him dryly.

"_**Maybe not exactly nothing. Just think of it as a surprise like I said. Maybe it will happen in your dreams. Who knows?"**_ He replied with a dark glint dancing with amusement in his eyes.

"_**What is it though?"**_ Temara asked.

"_**It's something that will change you."**_ Akane told her. _**"Are you up to it, Tema?" **_

"_**I guess… I wish we knew more about this before starting…anything." **_Temara replied with hesitant agreement to what her yami had asked.

"_**I know."**_ Ryou said in agreement.

"_**Well, we can't tell you that much. Otherwise, it wouldn't be much of a surprise now would it?"**_ Bakura asked.

"_**No, I guess not.' **_Ryou replied, looking down though he wasn't completely sure about this.

"_**What will change us?" **_Spirit asked.

"_**Your souls will change."**_ Cleo told him simply.

"_**What do you mean?"**_ He asked her, looking up hopefully that she would explain more to him.

"_**You shall see.**_" She replied softly.

The hikari and Joey were all uncertain about this. They wondered what about their souls would change. Would it be the nature? Or would something deep inside of them change? And for how long? It might be forever changed.

"Kaiba, what can you tell me about this?" Joey asked.

"Well, not much Wheeler. What the others have said is what they will reveal. I'm not sure if I'm supposed to tell you anything. I'm guessing I'm not." Kaiba replied thoughtfully.

"Not even a little bit?" Joey asked, hoping Kaiba would tell him at least something.

"Well, maybe." Kaiba said as he looked over at Rakknar who nodded back at him.

"Maybe?" Joey asked.

"All I can say is wait. You'll see in due time anyways. I don't even believe in all of this magic stuff." Kaiba muttered.

"_**You have to."**_ Rakknar said with a stern glare.

"Fine, fine. Whatever you say." Kaiba said dismissively.

"_**Good, and don't let me catch you speaking such nonsense again." **_Rakknar warned.

Kaiba nodded in agreement.

"_**When will we know?"**_ Terra asked.

"_**You'll know when you wake up in the morning." **_Ash told her hikari. _**"Though you'll feel….different. Maybe more powerful or something has shifted in your very being." **_

Terra was a little confused. They all were with what little their other halves had told them. They wondered about what may happen.

"_**Should we stay here at Ryou's then?"**_ Yugi asked.

"_**Yeah, you should." **_Atem replied calmly though was interested to see how this would work.

The eight plus Joey were wary. They were feeling tired. Ryou looked out one of the windows to notice it was getting late. He went to go get blankets and pillows for everyone. The spirit of the Millennium Ring was following him which made him a little nervous.

"_**Is something wrong?" **_Ryou had asked while he had been getting the stuff.

"_**No, not that much." **_Bakura replied vaguely.

Ryou rose a brow at this. He wondered what was up with him. He finished getting everything and moved back into the room where everyone was. He handed them all the blankets and each a pillow. He made sure they were all comfortable before he laid down next to Temara.

They were all anxious about what was going to happen to them. It was a good thing none of them knew the dark intentions the yami had in store for their hikari.

**A/N: And there we go for the first chapter of this story. I will be getting a few more chapters for this before going back to another. I just want to get some stuff done with this new story. It's fun, and I think you guys will enjoy it too. I know the chapter isn't that long but it isn't short. Anyways, enough of what I have to say. Until next time, Ja Ne…**


	2. CHAPTER TWO: THE FIRST STAGE

**A/N: Ok, well here we are at chapter two. I hope you guys enjoyed chapter one. I know nothing much happened, but here we are at where everything is about to become different. Shall we see how it goes? **

**How To Taint A Pure Soul **

**CHAPTER TWO: THE FIRST STAGE **

Spirit was asleep. He felt something was happening or more likely something was coming to him. When he opened his eyes, he noticed he was in a barren graveyard. He wondered where he was. He felt something trying to come up from the ground. He saw a bony hand reach out. He forze where he was. He wasn't sure what to think or what to do at that moment upon seeing the skeleton rise from the grave it had been buried beneath. He noticed more were rising. He tried to use his powers to put the spirits to rest, but it didn't seem to be working. His breath quickened at this. Fear rose in his chest as though to smother his beating heart. It felt icy in his veins. He tried to break out of it, but it was to no avail.

Spirit watched as more came up. Some were just mangled remains. He wasn't sure what to do with his powers unable to use. Some of them looked detached with their organs being able to be seen. Dried blood was coated on the bodies. Some had intestine fluid leaking out. It was a sight to tremble before. He stood there. He noticed they all stopped a few inches in front of him. He wondered what they were waiting for. He noticed a demon was the leader of this motley army of the dead. He wondered what could orchestrate such a vile plan. He shuddered to think it might be _him_. The one that he and his yami hated the most. He hoped against everything that it wasn't Zorc. Though what stared back at him still scared him. He noticed a pair of glowing red eyes with black ate core. The malicious intent radiated off of the being with such a force that it made Spirit almost fall to his knees.

He did not fall before this thing. It would go against everything he believed in to do so. He was the son of Horakhty which was the Goddess of Light. He would be able to face whatever this was. He just hoped his friends were alright.

The demon strode towards him. He waited until it seemed to be directly in front of him. It opened its jaws almost as if to devour him whole. He gulped at noticing this. He backed away slightly to bump into one of the skeletal soldiers. He wondered how much longer this would last. He wasn't sure how much more of this he could take. He looked around him to see to his dismay that there were no routes of escape. He narrowed his eyes, wondering what this thing may want from him. He had nothing against anyone. He racked his brain to think of anything that someone would want to go after him for. His mind came up with nothing.

"What do you want from me?" Spirit asked, staring straight into the eyes of the demon who stood right in front of him.

"What we want…is your soul. Give your soul to us…" The demon rasped as it held a hunger like no other in its eyes.

"B-But I can't give away something like that. Souls are a precious thing." Spirit replied, afraid but trying hard not to show it in his expression or his voice.

The demon before him laughed cruelly. It seemed to be female by how it sounded to the boy's ears. He felt a chill run down his spine at hearing that cruel laughter. He had a feeling something bad was going to happen to him.

He wished he could back away or something from this demon. He was annoyed that he had found none on his second search of a way to escape. He knew there was no way out of this. Whatever this thing wanted, he wasn't going to let her take it easily.

"If you will not give it us and all of these starving hordes of the undead, then we shall take it from you whether it is willingly or by force." She told him as she reached forward with her clawed hands.

"_**Cleo, please…help me.." **_Spirit called out mentally to his yami in hopes she would hear his plea.

"Fool, your yami can't save you from us." The demon said darkly as its claws touched his skin which made him feel numb inside and out.

Spirit felt himself losing to the will of the demon. He knew he would lose, but that wouldn't stop him from fighting back. He knew he had his friends to think of. He still had people to fight for. He still had a purpose unlike those of the dead. He growled, lashing out with the force of the light at the demoness who hissed in pain. He noticed some of the lines of skeletal soldiers writhed in pain from his lashing out. He smirked at knowing if he caused her pain then that would give him time to stall the soldiers for him to think of a plan.

"Oh, does the little Spirit think he has a way for a plan to fight against us?" A voice hissed in his ear which was one of the evil spirits that was haunting him right now.

Spirit cried out in sheer agony at feeling the fire that was coming up inside of him. It was growing hotter until it was unbearable. He had fallen to the ground from the pain that coursed through him. He wanted it to stop. He wanted all of this to stop. He wouldn't get that wish. The pain intensified. It was growing to the point he couldn't move anymore from it. He lay there in his internal suffering. He hoped this would be over soon.

The world soon blacked out. He was in darkness for what seemed like an eternity. When he opened his eyes again, he was back in Ryou's house. He was back to where he was lying down covered in a blanket. He was in a cold sweat. He was panting heavily from what he had just experienced. He had felt something was wrong. Something was unnerving about what had just occurred to him. He hoped the others didn't have the same issue as he did. Though it was too bad he had no idea since he seemed to be the only one awake at that moment. He laid back down once his breathing was back to normal. He knew he couldn't sleep now. He wasn't sure if something worse might happen if he closed his eyes again.

**(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))) ((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((( (()))))))**

When Ryou had closed his eyes, he had thought he would have a peaceful sleep. He would be wrong when he woke up in a few seconds into what lay in his dreams. He wondered about all that had happened that day. He wasn't sure if he could sleep with everything going on inside his head. He sighed, knowing he would need the sleep. He rested against the pillow. His arms were wrapped around Temara as he was holding her close. He hoped everything would be alright. He then closed his eyes. He hoped he would have a peaceful rest.

When he woke again, he seemed to be in a village in Egypt. He wondered where he was. He looked around to see a wreckage of a village. He could smell smoke. He feared of what he knew this was. He knew from what Bakura had told him. He wasn't sure if he should move or not. He knew he would have to sooner or later. He was a little curious about why he was here.

There didn't seem to be anyone around. He could hear the whispers of spirits on the wind. He had a feeling this was after the village had fallen. The people had been used as a sacrifice to make the Millennium Items. He had a feeling something was going to happen to him. He just hoped he was ready for whatever it was.

Ryou felt something hold him back. When he looked down, he noticed shadows held him where he stood. He could hear footsteps approaching him. The smell of acrid smoke grew worse as whoever it was grew closer to him. He smelt death. He was shivering a bit. He couldn't help him as the icy grip of fear trickled down his spine.

"I see you have come." The masculine voice said as a pair of crimson eyes stared at him.

"W-Who are you? What do you want with me?" Ryou asked, hoping his voice hadn't trembled too much.

"Oh, I want something from you. Do you remember me?" The voice asked as the person stepped out of the shadows.

"Bakura?" Ryou asked in confusion.

"No, and yes. I am a different sort of him. I am a part of his soul. I am known as Akefia. There is something that plagues me. Maybe you can heal it." Akefia said even though mischief was clear in his eyes.

Ryou was hesitant upon helping someone he didn't even know. Though he would help since this person was a part of his yami.

"What do I need to do?" Ryou asked him.

"It is a simple task. I need part of your soul in order to cleanse my own." Akefia asked, though his words held something as though he may be deceiving the boy of his other intentions of wanting some of Ryou's being.

"What? Why?" Ryou asked, unsure if he really wanted to do this or not.

"You do want to help me, don't you Ryou?" Akefia asked innocently.

Ryou was tempted to say yes, but something about this guy made him have second thoughts. He wondered what may happen if he did so. He wasn't sure if this was a good or bad part of Bakura. It was hard to tell with the thief.

"…Yes." The white haired boy replied hesitantly.

"Then give me part of your soul." Akefia demanded.

Ryou couldn't help but do as this person asked. He wasn't sure if this was a good decision. Though pressure had made him decide before he could properly think it through. He did what Akefia had told him to do. He saw the teen smirk with a dark gleam in his crimson eyes.

"Do you know what you just did, you fool?" Akefia asked.

"H-Helped you?" Ryou asked, hoping that was the right answer.

"No, you just doomed yourself." Akefia replied with a laugh which seemed eerie to the younger boy's ears.

Ryou felt himself falling. He couldn't stop himself. He knew he couldn't stop what was happening. He felt himself hit hard against the sandy ground. His head hit it the hardest which made him black out.

When he awoke, he noticed he was back in his house. He had a feeling that had all been a bad dream. The question was, who caused it? The yami had said they all were about to go through a change. Maybe this was it? Ryou felt himself becoming confused at what the possibilities could be and what they might not be. He looked around to see that only Spirit was awake.

"Spirit?" Ryou asked quietly so as not to wake any of the others.

"Yeah, Ryou?" The other boy asked.

"Did you have the same thing happen to you?" Ryou asked his friend.

Spirit only nodded in response. He'd rather not go into the details.

"Do you think the others are going through it as well?" He asked.

"Yeah, most likely. We'll have to wait until they wake up though." Spirit replied as the two boys worried about what was happening to everyone else right now.

**)))))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( )))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))(((((((())))))))) ))))))(((**

Marik had laid down next to Kain. He had his arms around her. He wondered what was going to change them. He let his eyes close. He knew he would need the sleep.

When he woke up, he seemed to be in a dark cavern. He felt himself start to hyperventilate upon seeing this place. He didn't want to be here. He felt dread coming over him. He also felt a wave of rage at being in this place. He had a feeling he knew what would happen here. He looked around to see no one here yet. He had a feeling something would happen to him soon enough.

He heard footsteps coming down the corridor to the room he was in. Marik tensed. He would see through with whatever happened in this. He saw a figure standing in the doorway. It seemed to be something or someone. He felt the vibes coming from this person weren't good. He wanted to back away, but didn't. He knew if he did then he would just be screwing himself. He didn't want ot give whoever this was the advantage over him.

"Why the hell am I here?" Marik said in almost a growl.

"Don't you know, tomb keeper? It is the day for your initiation." The voice of someone he knew all too well replied in a sneer.

"No, it can't be you. He killed you!" Marik yelled in anger.

"And yet, here I am." Mr. Ishtar said with an ill intent look in his eyes.

"Fuck off, Dad." Marik told him bluntly.

"I will not. You have to go through this like everyone else." Marik's Father told him.

"I don't have to listen to you." Marik told him.

"I will not take such insolence from you. Now, come. We are waiting for you in the chamber. If you do not come, then I will drag you there myself." Mr. Ishtar told him.

"Try me." Marik told him with a blazing fire of defiance in his lavender eyes.

Mr. Ishtar glared at his son. He strode over to him, grabbing him by his hair. He began to drag the boy off to the initiation. He wouldn't let his son avoid this. It would happen whether Marik liked it or not.

Marik narrowed his eyes. He struggled against his father's hold on him. He hated this memory. He had hoped he would never have to dream of it. For some reason, it had been conjured from the depths of his mind. He didn't care the reason for it, but he wanted to know why whoever did it was making him relive the worst moment of his entire life.

He was thrown onto a table. He was strapped down. His back was shown so he laid on his stomach. He was tense because he knew what was going to happen next. He heard the person behind him put the blade into a fire. He felt the blade tear into his skin. He tried not to cry out in pain from the feeling of his back being cut open with the hot blade, but it was hard from the sheer pain of it. He felt as though he was losing a part of himself. He wasn't sure why. He usually felt that when this happen but this time it felt different. He wondered what could cause such a feeling inside of him.

It took so much time. He thought they were taking forever to do this stupid thing. It was finally down. He knew there would be a lot of his blood on the ground and on the table as well as the trickles of it that dried on his flesh. He cringed at the coppery smell of it. He felt dizzy as though he was growing faint. He felt himself being unstrapped from the table. He could see black spots along the line of his vision. It soon became black. He had fallen under the spell of unconsciousness from the blood loss.

When he woke up, he was back in Ryou's house. He was panting hard. He had thought he would never have dreamt of that for a long time until now. He looked around to notice Spirit and Ryou were awake. He wondered if they too experienced what he did. He only wished they didn't have it as hard as he did. He knew he probably looked near a panick attack or something.

"Spirit, Ryou…did you two experience something like I did?" Marik asked once he had regulated his breathing.

"Yeah, we did. I was in a graveyard." Spirit told him.

"I was at the wreckage of Kul Elna." Ryou told them.

"I was at the tomb keeper's initiation." Marik said with a wince.

The two gave him pitied looks. They knew what it must have felt for their friend to have gone through such a memory.

"I hope the others didn't have it as bad as we did." Spirit muttered.

Marik narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean?"

"It is happening ot everyone." Ryou told him quietly with a haunted look in his eyes.

"What would that be?" Marik asked as he was not sure he really wanted to know the answer to that.

"We don't know." Spirit replied. "We just have to wait for the others to wake up."

"How long will that take?" Marik asked.

"We don't know that either." Spirit said with a little annoyance at the tomb keeper.

Marik nodded. He understood. He winced at knowing what Kain must be going through. They shared similar pasts. Though hers was a little different from his since it was a different parent than what he had who had dragged him to the chamber. He shivered as he laid back down. He would wait to talk about this when everyone was awake from whatever hell this was.

**))))))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((((((((((( ((()))))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((((((((( (((()))))**

When Yugi had laid down to sleep, he curled up against Terra who cuddled against his side. He smiled slightly upon seeing her sleeping form next to his. He soon closed his eyes. He wondered what would await him on the other side.

When he emerged into his dreams, he noticed something wasn't right. The air was chilly. He shivered a little. It wasn't from the cold. It was from the unnerving feeling he was getting from this place. He seemed to be within the walls of some sort of a Palace. He noticed he was in the throne room. He wondered what he was doing here. He had a feeling something was wrong. This wasn't supposed to be something he would normally dream of. He looked around to see no one around here except a prone form who sat upon the throne. The person didn't seem to notice him at first. Yugi hoped that whoever it was would just ignore him. He didn't want to unsettle anything that would wish him to get hurt.

The form then stood. It seemed to be a man, but there was something different. There was more of a demonic feel to it. The form walked until he stood in front of Yugi.

Yugi tried to back away, but it was to no avail when he felt bones grab him which halted his move for escape. He knew there wouldn't be one with whatever it was that seemed to be something undead clutch at his shoulders to keep him still. He watched the thing or person in front of him warily. He wasn't quite sure what it wanted with him.

A hand pressed against his forehead. It felt as though the being's hand was reaching into his soul. He felt uncomfortable until a spasm of pain shoot up in his skull. He whimpered, feeling it increase which made him weak on his legs. It made him drop until he was practically kneeling before the person. It didn't stop there. The pain spread to every inch of his body. It was slow, but it felt like something was being torn from him. He wasn't exactly sure what was happening, but he had a feeling he wouldn't like to know what it was. It took a long time until the pain receded into empty blackness. He wasn't even sure who that had been. He was afraid. He knew that he wasn't' the only oen who was facing this sort of thing. It was quick with what he had been through. Though he had a feeling he didn't have it as worse as the others did.

When he woke up, he was back in Ryou's house. He wondered who that could have been who had taken something from him. He wasn't even sure what had been stolen from him.

"Yugi.." Ryou said, a sigh of relief leaving his lips.

"Ryou? What's going on?" Yugi asked, feeling confused and uncertain.

"It's ok. You're safe now." Ryou said softly.

Yugi relaxed. He knew he was safe for now with his friends. He was worried about the ones who were still asleep. He only hoped everything was alright with them.

**))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((( ((((((((())))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((()))) )))))))))**

When Joey had laid down, he was in Kaiba's arms. He knew he would be safe. Though something in the back of his mind was saying something else. He still relaxed anyways. He wondered what could go wrong. He closed his eyes. He had no idea of what laid in store for him on the other side.

When Joey woke, he noticed he was at Dominio Pier. He wondered how he had gotten there. He looked around to notice he was dueling Yami. He wondered why though. He had not dreamt of this moment for a long time. He wasn't sure what had caused it to rise to his subconscious to show him.

Joey looked around to notice that it was the end where he had lost against the Pharaoh. He felt the chain yank at his leg that would pull him down to the bottom of the sea. He struggled even though he knew that it would only cause the chain to wrap around himself. He didn't care anymore. He knew he needed to help his friends, but didn't know how since he was in this mess.

Joey tried his best to get out of it. It didn't seem like there was any way out of this. He would be dragged down into the murky depths of the ocean. He was afraid of what might happen, but he knew there were people who were looking for him to get through this. If he didn't now, then when would he? He fought with all of his strength. It might not even be enough with all that he has. He looked around to see himself almost near to where he was going to be pulled into the salty water. He hoped that he would be able to survive long enough to get himself free of this chain. If he wasn't able to, then he would drown. He couldn't let himself down. Not now when he had important people looking to him to know he was there for them and vice versa.

"Give me your worst, ocean." Joey challenged.

The ocean gave back a roar. It was ready to consume him. The teen cried out in fear at knowing he was about to die. He felt the current rip through him. It felt like something had been torn from his essence. He felt himself losing consciousness. He soon blacked out.

When he woke up, he noticed he was back in Ryou's apartment. It must have just been a bad dream. But why had it felt so real? Joey was not sure about this. He wondered if that dream meant something. It obviously wasn't something he'd normally dream about with the ocean about to devour him. He shivered upon the memory. He noticed the other boys were awake as well.

"Joey, are you alright?" Yugi asked with concern and worry flashing in his amethyst eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine Yug." Joey told him as he sat up against Kaiba's chest.

"I wonder how the others are doing. None of the girls are awake yet." Ryou murmured softly as he was worried about Temara and the other three girls.

"They will be fine. They have been through worse." Marik assured him.

"You're right." Ryou said though he still couldn't help but feel worried about what the others must be going through right now.

**))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((( ((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))(((((( (((((((((**

Terra had laid down to rest. She laid against Yugi as she closed her eyes. She hoped this would be done and over with. She wondered if she might get any visions in her sleep like she usually got most of the time.

When she woke, she was a little afraid at the site. It seemed she was in the demon realm. It was pitch black for the most part. Flames spurted out at different intervals with little fires that floated on their own in various places about the landscape. There seemed to be shadows stalking around in the dark. They seemed to have crimson eyes that held a ravenous hunger that could never be satiated.

Terra shivered at seeing all of this. She had only been here a few times, and that was when she had been with her yami during her training. She hoped she would be able to put it to use in here. It seemed a few of them were after her. She tried to stay where she was, but it was hard with the emotions flashing in her multi-colored eyes. She looked around to see if there was a place to get free of this place. There didn't seem to be any that she could see of. The place seemed to be very secure. It unnerved her a little upon realizing this. Whoever had created this place made sure anything that came in would not be able to get out unless under certain rules. It was interesting though with how this place looked like to her. It always made her afraid yet welcome at the same time to be here. She was a demon tamer in the making. It was natural for her to feel welcome amongst demons. She hoped none of them would be too hard for her to manage. She continued to watch carefully with the ones that seemed to be advancing on her. She was tempted to back away, but somehow she knew that if she did so then they would enjoy the thrill of a chase. She would not give them that sort of satisfaction. She would struggle if any of them caught her. She had a feeling she wouldn't be able to do much against them. It seemed something was in motion here that she wouldn't be able to handel with. She didn't care. She knew that she had to preform her duties even if this was only a dream.

"You have arrived." A demon rasped.

It held its claws out as if inviting her to step forward. She didn't. She stood frozen on the spot. She wondered what this demon wanted.

"What is it you want of me?" Terra asked.

"That is simple, tamer trainee. Give us a part of you." The demon told her simply with its hungered stare staring straight at her as if it could look directly into her soul.

Terra shook her head. She couldn't do that. No matter what it wanted of her, she would not give it to them. She may be weak, but she did know what was right. She didn't want to listen to whatever it had to say. She would need to act now or she would become this demon's morsel. She shuddered at thinking she would be used either as food or as something for mating purposes. She could tell right away it would be the second one she suspected they wanted.

"Ah, I see you figured it out." The demon said with a smirk crossing its lips.

"N-No.." Terra whispered quietly.

"Did I say you had a choice?" It hissed as it lunged on top of her.

She could tell from it that it was male. She didn't know if she should struggle or not. Surely she would, but what would it matter? The demon was stronger than her anyways. She still struggled though. She wouldn't let someone take advantage of her.

She felt the bite of the demon upon her. She winced at it. She knew this was only the first of many bites. She wondered how many there would be. It bit until her flesh was raw and dripping with blood. Her body was now a mess of marred flesh. The bite marks stung when the demon let his tongue run across the bites he had created. The sheer pain made her cry out in agony. This only pleased him. He knew that this would cause her the utmost pain. He still had something he needed to take from her.

"Please…get off me…" Terra said weakly as she was growing faint from loss of blood.

"I'm afraid I cannot." The demon replied as he let his claws dig deep enough that they were touching the energy that ran deep within her being.

He let them stay there. It was only a few moments later that he pulled out what he wanted. It wouldn't be able for those who weren't a hikari or yami to see. It was a liquid that was comprised of light energy. It had been ripped from Terra's core. He smirked at knowing she would pass out soon enough. He had what he needed anyways.

Terra was soon out cold. When she woke up, she was back in Ryou's apartment laying in Yugi's grasp. She gasped out at the pain she felt in her being. She wondered what that had been about. She looked around to see all of the boys were awake. She did not speak a word. She didn't want to talk about it. She felt Yugi's gaze upon her. She looked to him with a knowing stare. The two knew what the other had been through. He understood that Terra did not want to talk about what had happened. He was just glad she was safe. That was what mattered.

Terra was just worried about what her twin sister, Temara, was going through. She would have to wait for her to wake up.

**))))))))))))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((((( (((((()))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((((()))))) )))))))))**

Temara had been laying in Ryou's arms when she had fallen asleep. She wondered what would happen while they were asleep that their yami were so vague about. She would know soon enough.

When Temara woke up, she was standing in a forest. She looked around to see not much except the lush grasses and plants of the area. She wondered where she was. She heard growls somewhere around her. It sounded like something or more than one something was surrounding her. She tensed, ready to fight if need be. She wondered what it could be, but she had her suspicions on what it was.

A group of creatures known as dragon-wolves had surrounded her. Temara rose a brow upon wondering why they seemed hostile towards her. They seemed to be in some time of frenzy, and it wasn't bloodlust or hunger. Well, it was of hunger but not one that would be in the sort of eating something. It was more of a deep lust that ran deep through the blood and body. It was one that drove the species of any type during a specific season.

"We finally found you, brat." One of the dragon-wolves sneered.

Temara snarled at this dragon-wolf who thought they could get the better of her. She would show them wrong.

"If you fight, others will come to stop you." Another one said.

"Get away from me." Temara growled, glaring daggers at them.

"Oh? And why should we?" One of them asked with a smirk which showed off its canines.

"Because, you know what will happen. I can get Akane." Temara told them.

"Ha, we don't know anyone by that name." One of them told her dryly.

Temara was a little confused. She wondered why these dragon-wolves didn't seem to know her yami. Then it hit her. She cursed under her breath at realizing what it must be.

"No, it can't be." She muttered under her breath as she backed away from them.

"Get back here." The leader of the pack snarled.

Temara hesitantly did as it said. She went back to where she had stood before backing away. She looked around. On all sides, dragon-wolves were standing there to block her path. There were a few who seemed to have a lusty gaze towards her which made shivers run down her spine. She was afraid, and wasn't sure of what she should do. It didn't seem like she could do much at this point.

"That's better. Now, let's begin shall we?" The leader of the pack said in a pleased tone as he stood in front of her.

"W-What do you want?" Temara asked, hoping her voice hadn't trembled.

"That's simple. Though I'm sure you can figure out yourself." He replied calmly as he came to pin her to the ground.

Temara struggled against him. She hated feeling so weak against something like this. She felt herself being weakened as though drained by something this dragon-wolf had. It was most likely some sort of draining demon that was guised as a dragon-wolf or something. Though Temara didn't think so. She knew all of these were dragon-wolf kin. She felt the jaws tear into her skin. She had cried out from the agony rushing through her. She felt herself becoming numb from each harsh bite. It seemed as though the male dragon-wolf were trying to eat her, but that was quite the opposite. He was merely marking her, and beginning to slam into her shredded inner folds which bled quite a lot. The smell permeated the air. The coppery stench was almost unbearable to her nose. She wanted to just pass out now to not have to experience what else this creature wanted to do for her. Luckily for her, she would get that wish soon enough but not yet. The dragon-wolf made her a bloody mess with her flesh mangled. It stood out with blood soaking into it from every inch. He made sure he had done his work. His claws dug into her pelvic region. It would leave a deep gash. He then rose to his feet. He would leave her there to die.

Temara saw black spots dancing across her vision. She knew she would be going out very soon. It was a blessing to see the inky blackness of unconsciousness at last.

When she woke up, she was back in Ryou's house. She let out a breath of relief at being back here. She relaxed upon knowing Ryou held her in a firm hold. He looked to her. He hoped she was alright. He had a feeling something really bad had happened. He was afraid to ask, but knew she would tell him when she was ready.

Terra looked over at her twin sister. The two met gazes. The two held a knowing look as they knew what the other had been through. They just hoped the last two were going ot be alright. It was bad enough with what they had been through. Hopefully, whatever hells awaited they wouldn't be too bad or worse.

**)))))))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((((((((((( (((((()))))))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((()))) )))))))))**

Kain had fallen asleep in Marik's arms. She was shaken when she noticed where she was now. She was back in that accursed place she had lived in. She knew that this was only the start. She wondered what could have caused this to surface.

"Kain?" A feminine voice asked from the doorway.

"Mother?" Kain asked, amazed that her mother was here but narrowed her eyes upon knowing what she probably wanted with her.

"It's time for your training. Your master is waiting for you. Don't be late." Mrs. Ishtar told her.

"Yes, mother. I know." Kain said with a grimace.

She rose to her feet. She sighed upon knowing what laid in store for her when she reached the chamber her weapons instructor would be in. She dreaded going there since she knew every time she went there something bad happened. She learned everything he taught her, but it wasn't enough. At least for him it wasn't. She was content with what she knew already. She understood whatever he told her about. It wasn't something hard to understand. She went to where he was.

"Sir?" Kain asked upon walking until she stood in front of where he sat with his legs crossed.

"Ah, there you are Kain. I have been waiting for you, and you are late…_againi." _He said sharply which caused her to wince.

"I'm sorry, Master." Kain told him quietly, not looking at him.

"I told you to come here on time. Do you need another lesson to understand this?" he asked in a calm yet deadly tone which spoke of a threat aimed at her.

"I know, and no sir. I do not need another….reminder." Kain said dryly, glaring at nothing in particular since she didn't need to deal with his rage right now.

"Good… Now, do you remember what we were going over last time?" He asked her with his steely cold gaze.

"Yes, we were going over the various types of fighting and starting to master the different styles." Kain replied calmly.

"That's correct. Now, let's continue this. There is still much you need to learn before becoming a Weapons Mistress. You do know this, right?" He asked her as though he were testing her knowledge of his tutelage to her.

"Yes, sir." Kain said as she began the long practice session with him.

It went on for what felt like forever. Her arms and legs were sore as were other muscles upon her body. Though she was glad that was getting better. She knew it would be no time at all until she reached the rank was training for to become. She noticed something was wrong when he had slapped her roughly.

"What did I teach you?" He hissed.

"Never to let your guard down." Kain replied.

"At what cost?" He asked.

"At the cost of my life." Kain replied smoothly as though it were nothing at all.

"Yes, so don't let your guard down or you will end up dead." He told her.

Kain nodded in understanding. She would improve. She wondered if her so called 'master' even liked her. It was hard to tell most of the time. She sighed in annoyance at this. She just wanted this session to be done and over with. Though that wouldn't be easy considering with how long these could go on for.

Kain winced again at feeling another sharp slap. She knew worse would be coming her way. She knew she did nothing wrong nor did she deserve any of it. She felt a blade dig into her flesh. She tensed upon feeling it. She bit her lip hard enough to draw blood. She would give no sound that would bring satisfaction to him.

He smirked as he knew this. He continued his stabs in order to perform the initiation upon her. He had used the same blade that Marik's father had used on Marik. He did it easily enough. Blood had gushed from the wound to cover her back and some parts of the floor with it. The substance had splattered along it for a good amount of distance that pleased him. He was glad his work was able to be completed. He noticed she was starting to lose consciousness.

"Go now, and see what happens." He hissed at her, knowing she could hear him.

She gritted her teeth. She glared daggers at the man. She then felt herself going out cold.

When she woke up, she noticed she was back in Ryou's house. She felt herself laying against Marik. She looked up into his lavender eyes which held a pained expression as she kenw her own did as well. They didn't need to share spoken words. They kenw what had happened since their dreams had been part of their pasts.

The only one left would waken shortly. It would just take time like the others had. They only had to be patient for what was at work to complete what had been started.

**))))))))))))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((((( ((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))(((((((((( ((((())))**

Night had fallen asleep once everyone seemd comfortable. She wondered what had been discussed was actually going to happen. She was unsure about this. She had many questions and so few little answers when she had closed her eyes. She wondered what would happen in her dreams.

When she woke, she was in some sort of place that seemed to be outdoors. She felt the wind on her skin which was a little chilly. The aura in the air seemed to hold a malicious intent. She wondered what was going on. She didn't see anything. That didn't surprise her. Even in her dreams, she was blind. She didn't mind that. She got all she needed from ther other senses.

Night heard something start to growl off in the distance that seemed to be picking up in volume the closer it came. She stood in an offensive stance in case she needed to fight. She heard something else. She heard the crack of a branch from behind her. She froze for a moment to sense outwards to what might be advancing on her. She had picked up that a pack of wolves seemed to be hunting. Though there was something darker behind her. She felt strong hands grab her by the shoulders to hold her in place.

"At last you come…Midnight." The dark, malevolent voice said from behind her.

"What do you want?" She hissed as she struggled against the grip on her.

"Don't you remember me? The one who is about to do unspeakable things to you?" The voice taunted.

"Who the hell are you?!" Night snapped, annoyed to no end by this person's or thing's games.

"Don't play dumb with me.." It hissed with venom.

"I am not. Since when have I ever done that?" She retorted in a huff.

"I don't know.. It is hard to tell with prey like you." The person replied.

"Wait, you're not… No, you can't be." Night said, disbelief clear in her voice as she continued her attempts at getting free from this mad man.

"Oh, but I am. I'm glad you finally remembered me." He said with a smirk.

"I thought you were dead. Rakknar said he killed you.' Night said, trying to keep herself from not hyperventilating.

"He did, but he didn't kill my spirit. Only my body is dead." He told her casually as if they were having a normal conversation instead of something else.

"Damn it! Get off of me!" She snarled.

"I don't think so." He said as he used a knife to cut into her back.

Night gasped in pain. She had not thought he would be bold enough to do such a thing. She could sense that the wolves were watching this whole thing right now to see what the outcome would be. She shivered upon knowing whoever died would be their dinner or something else. She wasn't quite sure what the wolves were waiting for.

He twisted the blade in her back which made her grit her teeth from it. She would not let him hear any sound that would give him satisfaction from what she was dealing with. She glared daggers in no particular direction. She just cared about getting away from this guy who was supposed to be dead.

He flung the blade to the ground which was coated in her blood. The liquid came out of the wound on her back which was severe enough to show bone. She winced at every move she tried to make. She tried not to move with the pain that came with doing so. She wasn't sure what she should could do now. She was tossed to the ground by the man's strong hands. She panted for breath as she knew this was it. She knew at any moment now she was going to die. She just hoped it would be soon. She didn't want to deal with this kind of suffering. It was too much, and too sudden for her. She felt her hands tremble with the rage that bubbled up in her spirit. She knew she had fight whatever this was.

"She's yours now to do as you want." The man told them.

The wolves nodded, and dove to get her. Their jaws snapped, biting harsh upon the bones. The bones crushed with the strength of the wolves. Night cried out at the pain. She knew that this would not be a quick death. She knew it would be long unlike anything she had experience in her life. She felt something fade from her when she felt herself beginning to pass out. She hoped the others could forgive her for her failure. She knew the others looked to her for protection, and look what had happened. She was no protector. She hated herself for what had happened. She knew if it happened again, she would do something else. She let the darkness take her. She was done with this.

When she woke up, she was back in Ryou's house.

"What the hell happened?"

**A/N: Alright, there we are at the end for the second chapter. I hope you guys liked it. I know it was pretty long. I am trying to get as much as I can this week since I will be absent for a little while. Until the next update, Ja Ne… **


	3. CHAPTER THREE: FALSE SENSE OF SECURITY

**A/N: Hey, so here's the third chapter. I hope you all enjoyed last time. I'm sure you did. I know I did writing that one. It was fun doing all of the nightmares. Now, let's see where we go in this one. Shall we?**

**How To Taint A Pure Soul **

**CHAPTER THREE: FALSE SENSE OF SECURITY ****  
**

Everyone sat around in the living room. They were all confused by what had happened. They had called their yami to come out to see if they knew that it was.

"What is it, Host?" Bakura asked his hikari.

"Well, ummm…we had some bad dreams. I was wondering if maybe you knew something." Ryou hesitantly replied, wondering if it had been a good idea to ask his yami about this.

"It might have been Zorc. I wouldn't put him past it for him to influence your dreams to his will." Bakura replied to Ryou after he thought over the possibilities.

"But…it felt so real.." Ryou said, his lower lip trembling a little.

Bakura's expression softened a little. It wasn't much, but enough that he would show towards his hikari. He wraped his arms around his hikari as he felt Ryou bury his head into his chest.

"It's alright, Ryou. You're safe now." Bakura told him, though he was not completely truthful about that but he made sure his hikari wouldn't notice.

The other hikari were embraced by their yami. Though they smirked over the heads of their lighter halves. They knew their hikari knew nothing of what was really going on. Their expressions turned back to concern about what 'may' be the issue but wasn't really. The eight yami and Kaiba consoled the hikari. Kaiba was comforting Joey on the floor.

It took a few moments before all of the hikari plus Joey were calm. They were still uneasy. They did trust their yami and Kaiba. Oh, if only they knew just exactly was going on. It was a good thing yet a bad one as well that they did not. To them, their yami and Kaiba were what they looked up to. Though it may get hectic at times, they still cared about each other in some ways that may or may not be the best. Then again, we are talking about the yami so one never knows.

"What should we do?" Yugi asked.

"Well, we should probably put up safety measures. You know, have our packs be on watch in case he makes another move at you." Ash told them.

"Shall we do it now?" Rakknar asked his younger sister.

"Yeah, might as well." She replied with a smirk as the two summoned their packs.

Ash has packs of hell hounds. She can also summon some demons if it was necessary. Most demons were untrustworthy. Though they all, even Ash, trusted the hell hounds.

Rakknar had summoned his shadow wolf pack. The wolves and others stood at attention for what their Alphas needed of them.

"We need you guys to keep a watch. Our hikari have been threatened." Rakknar said in a serious manner, though smirked as his pack knew their actual intentions.

"Yes, same goes for you." Ash told her pack sternly.

Akane then summoned her dragon-wolves. The three packs would keep watch over the eight and Joey.

"The same goes for you guys." Akane told them.

The dragon-wolves nodded in agreement. They knew their orders as did the other two packs.

The hikari still weren't sure about this. They wondered if it was really Zorc. It had been a while since the last time the demon had tried to attack them. They wondered what might have brought this on now. They were kind of confused to say the least. They didn't know what was really going on, but they didn't need to know that nor were the yami about to tell them their plans. They'd rather see how the hikari figure it out. If anyone of them found out and the others did not….. Well, the yami had their ways of keeping someone quiet.

"Is there something wrong?" Malik asked at seeing Marik's tenseness.

"Nothing." Marik replied, not wanting to bother his yami with his problems.

"Marik…" Malik said with his eyes narrowed slightly.

"What?" Marik asked as he was still not looking at his yami.

"You know you can tell me…if it was about that day." Malik told him.

"I know. You know I don't like talking about it as much as you or the girls do." Marik told him.

"Yeah.." Malik replied as he knew what his hikari meant.

Katon glanced over at the two boys before looking at her own hikari. She wondered what was wrong with Kain. Something seemed to be bothering her.

"What is it?" Katon asked her.

"Huh? Oh, not much. I was just thinking…about the past." Kain replied in disdain.

"You shouldn't think of it. It is not good for you to do that. It will only cause further trouble." Katon advised.

Kain merely nodded in agreement. She knew that it wasn't the best idea, but she couldn't help but keep thinking about that last thing Master had said in her dream. She sighed. She knew that she wouldn't be able to figure it out now with everything happening so fast around her. She looked to see the three packs were there which meant something bad was occurring.

"What happened now?" Kain asked.

"Rakknar, Akane, and Ash summoned their packs to watch over you for protection." Katon told her simply.

"We can protect the others." Kain said.

"You need more than just brute strength. There's only you, Marik, and Night who will protect the others. You need more power than that." Katon told her as she knew that her lighter half would be stubborn on the issue.

"I know that." Kain snapped, her irritation showing as she was on edge from what had happened and what was going on right now.

"Really? Did something happened I should know of?" Katon replied, acting as if she didn't already know the answer.

Kain's form almost trembled a bit, but she was able to hold it to make sure no weakness showed. She stayed on guard like she always did. She knew what it would cost if she did not. She looked into her yami's violet stare which seemed to know more about this than Kain would like to talk of.

"We can talk about it later in private if you want." Katon suggested.

Kain merely nodded in response. She did not quite trust herself to speak right now from what was running through her mind.

"Rakka?" Night asked.

"Yeah?" He replied.

"The assassin that killed your parents, he is dead right?" She asked carefully though she needed to know the answer to this for reassurance.

"Yes, I told you before I slayed him with my own hands." Rakknar assured her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Ok, thanks." Night said as relief washed over her upon hearing this.

"You're welcome. I have a feeling we need to do something before we can go about whatever else we should do to make sure you all are safe." Rakknar told them.

"You mean…we should do that?" Bakura asked with a brow raised.

"Yes, we should know what they saw." Rakknar told him, smirking inwardly so his expression would stay as it was right now which was angry yet solem.

"Right." Bakura replied.

"Spirit?" Cleo asked.

"Yeah, what is it?" Spirit asked as he looked up into his mate's/yami's eyes.

"Are you ok?" She asked softly.

"Yeah, just a little shaken." He assured her with a faint smile crossing his lips.

"We do need to know what you all saw in your nightmares." Cleo told them.

Some of them winced at the mention of this. The others nodded in agreement which were few who agreed with this idea. They weren't keen on sharing their nightmares with everyone else. Though they knew that everyone would know sooner or later.

The hikari and yami gathered in the living room. Joey followed his friends. Kaiba went with the yami to where the dark halves were sitting. He kept a watchful eye on Joey though as he did so out of the corners of his eyes.

Once they were gathered, it would begin.

It's too bad that the hikari had no knowing of what their yami's true intentions were of doing this. They wanted to see what each had seen in their dreams. They wanted to know that what they had suggested in each mind had worked as they had planned. The next stage would be enacted soon. The power was growing within them, and soon the darkness would consume the light.

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed that. I know not much happened, but it was alright by my standards. I will try to get another chapter done. I can assure you that another story will be on the way at some point. I cannot help the way my mind is. Ideas just pop out at random, and they are insistent. It's just how the mind works but that can be different for everyone. *sighs* I have a feeling I am rambling and/or ranting. I apologize for that. I will let you off with that. Until next time, Ja Ne.. **


End file.
